


It's Not Dull Grey! It's Fabulous All Natural Silver Highlights!

by periwren



Series: Young Lies [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Deceit Sanders-mentioned, Lies, childhoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: So my brain decided you should write some more of this for the other sides.A continuation of lies the sides believed as children. Also poor Roman :(





	It's Not Dull Grey! It's Fabulous All Natural Silver Highlights!

During the next commercial of their cartoon show Patton asked;

“What about you Roman? What was the weirdest lie you believed as a kid?”

Roman ran a hand through his hair self-consciously “Ahh.”

“Oh, this should be good.” smirked Virgil.  

“Hmph.” Roman turned around and glared at him before turning back to Patton, “Ahem. Well… Look before I say let me just tell you that it’s funny _now_ , but at the time it was very traumatizing, and I think my folks were quite mean.”

The other three sides shared a quick look – was Roman being overdramatic or was it worse than Patton’s parents moon ghost story?

“When I was a small child my parents told me that telling lies turns your hair grey.”

Logan and Virgil snorted.

“Yes – like I said funny now. But imagine what it did to me when I was a sweet innocent little boy! They said that’s why really old people had lots of grey hair because lived longer and told more lies. And that’s why it was called “little white lies” because even though it was small lies they all build up eventually over time and turned your hair grey. I was so upset, I have such beautiful hair! And when I was younger it was a bit of a lighter shade than it is now, so I would search and search for hours checking to make sure that I didn’t have any greys.”

“Oh, poor Roman,” sympathised Patton as the other two still chuckled in the background.

Virgil suddenly burst out into loud laughter, Roman glared at him again but he waved his hands in front of him apologetically trying to control his laughter, “No, no – I’m not laughing at you. I just imagined what would happen to Deceit if that was real.”

All the sides had a good laugh at the thought of a young white-haired Deceit.

 


End file.
